Updates/Game Update - October 28th 2016 (LIVE)
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Game Update - October 28th 2016 (LIVE) New Eddies! New goals! More fixes! All of these will be live in the new update that is coming very soon to the App Store/Google Play. Limited Time Halloween Event From the time the update is available for everyone until November 2nd, 2 PM PDT, a special Halloween Event is running! * Fight against new characters in a special location in the Ailing Kingdom for awesome prizes! * Earn up to 7 new characters from souls, with a limited time increased chance for the new Fear of the Dark Eddie! * Special offer packages available in the shop with a massive deal on souls, ironite, and more! More details about the Halloween Event are in our Announcements section! Check out more on Fear of the Dark Eddie in his Character Discussions forum post. New Feature: Daily Challenges and Achievements Both of these new features are accessible from the main game HUB, from the Challenges button. To help new players get into the habit of hitting all of the major components of the game, we’ve added a new Daily Challenges feature. Do simple tasks (such as power up characters, spend your Sands of Time, etc) to earn some gold or Ironite. Complete all of the daily challenges in a day and get even more Ironite! For more long term players, we’ve added Achievements. This replaces the old milestone Rewards. It’s basically the same system but expanded with many more goals to achieve (and thus more rewards, too). Skill Shards, Rare Souls, Rare Gunner/Assassin Souls, and gobs and gobs of gold and Ironite are available to be earned. Work to earn the ultimate prize - Grim Reaper Eddie, a character exclusive to our Achievement system!! Check out more on Grim Reaper Eddie in his Character Discussions forum post. General Tuning We’ve also added a few more changes above and beyond the recent tuning update: * Reduced difficulty in last location of Underworld (Madness), Light Bringer Secret Location (Madness), and all Lord of Light dungeons (floors VII-X) * First time ironite rewards for Lord of Light dungeons adjusted to scale with difficulty Character Tuning Bug Fixes * The game is now compatible with Android N * Basic Souls drop in Ailing Kingdom Madness again * 3 star talismans now drop in Ailing Kingdom (Madness) and Underworld (Madness) * Void Talismans now drop in Underworld (all difficulties) * Yellow and Purple XP Shards no longer being reported in Underworld drop info * The game should no longer freeze if a Golden Son (Magus) is stunned, dies and then revives * The game should no longer freeze if a player powers up a character with XP shards and then uses a Skill shard to upgrade the same character * Fixed visual errors that occurred when Samurai Eddie's and Corrupt General's special was used in Battlefield New Known Issues * In some situations, Permadeath will not block revives or Ghost. We are working to rectify this! * A trooper's party cost will count towards your maximum party cost. We will return to the old logic where trooper's did not count towards the party cost * Lifesteal and spell vamp do not cause the attacker to heal. This will be fixed in a subsequent update We hope you enjoy this update. Let us know what you think in the thread below!